Let's Do This Valentine Thing Right
by The Great Gonzales
Summary: Valentines Day is right around the corner in Station Square... and Sonic forgot... again. He sets out to make his day long date with Amy perfect, but little does he know how complicated it will be... SonAmy COMPLETED
1. Sheesh, I Forgot Again!

Let's Do This Valentine Thing Right

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters/themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

--

Okay, chat format is gone and Chapter One is revised. I really wasn't satisfied with my first chapter… it was _really _cliché and just… bad. So, here's the revision of the first chapter. Please read and review.

**EDIT: **(sigh) Yet another revision. No, I didn't revise this out of boredom. ...Well sort of. XD I need some ideas for the upcoming chapters of _Missing Out, _so I'll be revising this story on the side to help me do that. The plot will be the same, just a few new twists...

* * *

Chapter 1: Sheesh, I Forgot Again! 

_Sunday Night- 9:20 PM_

Cold winter winds blew through the dense metropolis as radiant white flakes of snow showered onto the ground. The glamorous city of Station Square was decorated cheerfully in celebration of the upcoming holiday. Red and white banners were streamed onto the buildings, as well as little hearts and cupid decorations showcased on various windows and doors. Intriguing advertisements of chocolates, flowers, and jewelry generated a raving demand for the traditional gifts. Frankly, it doesn't take a genius to discover that Valentine's Day was approaching.

Sonic the Hedgehog, now eighteen years old, sat uncomfortably on his cerulean sofa with his feet resting in a bucket of hot water and his body engulfed by a thick blanket. He was surrounded by his three friends: Tails, Knuckles, and his most recent friend, Kiyoshi Flowlight. All of them flashed the hero very irritated glares. They all sat in a very awkward yet tense silence.

Knuckles was the first to speak.

"Y'know Sonic, we ought to give you the award for being the 'smartest'", the red echidna scoffed as he pointed one of his sharp knuckles towards him. "It sure is a smart idea to run across the lake covered by _thin_ ice _while_ carrying _two _Chaos Emeralds! Freakin' genius, I tell ya!"

Sonic scowled at his friend's immense sarcasm. "Shut up already, will ya? How was I supposed to know the ice was going to be that thin? Besides, even though I fell through, we still-- well Tails still fished out the Emerald in the end!"

"And you", Kiyoshi snickered. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever", Sonic stated as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. His eyes drifted to the outside for a moment, before he resumed talking. "Hey, what's up with all of these decorations around the city? I mean, when I went to take a run this morning, this one dude in a Cupid costume tried to get me to buy this pink cell phone! It was kind of scary. I mean, is there like some type of celebration coming up?"

The royal blue hedgehog studied his friends' expressions. He frowned confusedly. They all had looked as though he had just said, "I'm Sonic the _fake _Hedgehog! Shadow's definitely the real one."

"What?"

Tails' ears drooped as he exhaled a small sigh. "Don't tell me you forgot this year too…"

"Forgot what?", Sonic asked anxiously.

"Valentine's Day", Kiyoshi stated bluntly. "It's tomorrow."

Sonic's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" They all nodded. He shrugged. "Wow. Well, I wish somebody would've said something sooner. I really want some chocolates."

Knuckles gave the hedgehog a good slap upside the head. "You idiot. Those decorations have been up for like the past two weeks." He folded his arms across his chest. "Even I noticed that, and I hardly come into this city."

"Except to flirt with Rouge...", Sonic murmured under his breath.

The guardian flashed his friend a challenging glare, but decided to let it go. He growled inwardly. It irritated him to no limit of how badly that hedgehog could push his buttons. Especially when he knew of whom his new girlfriend was…

He shifted his dying irritation towards the rather quiet Tails.

"So, Tails. What are you doing tomorrow?", Knuckles questioned somewhat curious. "Hopefully, you won't be crammed in that lab of yours 'making out' with the Tornado."

Tails' light blue orbs seemed to have shrunken to the size of two specks. A furious blush of red consumed his face, as he began to shake a little nervously.

"_No!", _the light orange kitsune squeaked. Knuckles laughed at his reaction. Now it was Sonic's turn to knock the echidna upside his head. Tails huffed.

"Actually, I was going to spend the day with Cream!", he proclaimed triumphantly. "And together, we were going to go on a double date with Charmy and Cream's cousin, Ran."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Charmy _and _Ran? You sure you can handle those two for a whole day?"

Tails chuckled. "Ehehe. C'mon, give 'em a break. Ran, while she kind of gets an attitude, is usually calm. It's Charmy who's usually always hyperactive. However, if you stick around him long enough, you'd actually find his jokes to be pretty hilarious."

The clairvoyant pixie merely nodded.

"Well, I asked Tikal to spend the day with me up on the island", Knuckles explained to no one in particular. "We're not really into all of that mushy crap."

"Of course", Kiyo stated in response to Knuckles' statement. "Nagi and I were intending on hanging around Casino Park and to double up with Shadow and Rouge at some point. Although, I wouldn't necessarily call it a date. Just chilling with friends."

"That sounds cool", Tails smiled. He keenly turned to the oddly silent hedgehog. Somewhat of an ominous smirk was present upon his innocent face. "So Sonic… what do you have planned for you and Ames?"

Sonic's face faulted at his best friend's question.

"Lovely time for sarcasm, Tails.", he hotly retorted. "Don't just assume that I'm going to ask Amy out. Just because she's dating other guys doesn't mean that I'm… jealous. For all you know, I could be asking… hm, I dunno… Tikal!"

'_Wham!' _

Knuckles made sure that that punch hurt more than the last. Kiyoshi sweatdropped.

"He had that one coming…"

Tails frowned a bit. "Get real, Sonic. I mean, since Amy has told you that she doesn't have a crush on you anymore, which by the way was _five years ago, _she really hasn't been that big on dating. You already knew that though. Personally, I think if anything, you're starting to notice her more now that's she not all ga-ga for you."

Sonic cast the kitsune a perplexed expression. "What are you getting at Tails?"

"That karma is finally taking its toll", the twelve-year-old spoke wisely.

The blue speedster couldn't be more confused. "…What?"

"You're finally seeing the flip side of things."

"I still don't get it."

Tails was beginning to get frustrated. "What your heart is saying is finally becoming clear to you."

"Tails, would you cut it out with the--

"_For crying out loud, the kid is saying you have a crush on Amy!", _Knuckles shouted, now really agitated at Sonic's simple-minded behavior. Kiyoshi merely smirked as he could already tell what his speedy friend was thinking.

Surprisingly to all though, oppose to the bashful and somewhat embarrassed expression expected, Sonic merely cast his friends a playful smirk. A light blush however did color his beige cheeks.

"Hm… maybe you're right bro", Sonic smirked as he scratched his ear. "I'll think of something tomorrow." Tails merely flashed his proclaimed older brother a content smile.

Kiyoshi chuckled to himself, being the mind reader he was, had some insight as to what Sonic's real motives were. However, the hedgehog's thought patterns were equivalent to his own personality. They were never really steady-- therefore making him very hard to read. The Flowlight sibling merely shrugged.

"_Oh well. It's better to be surprised anyway." _

He glanced down at his digital watch. It was about a quarter to ten. He frowned.

"Oh jeez… I got to go", he announced as he arose from the couch. He lazily used his clairvoyant powers to grab his cobalt coat. "I got to go to the Chaotix HQ. They invited me over for dinner."

"Dinner?", Tails questioned, tilting his head to the side confused. "At this time?"

Kiyoshi shrugged. "You know how long it takes for Vector to cook…" He cringed just thinking of what "meal" the crocodile had prepared.

"Well, I'll catch ya later, Kiyo", Sonic smirked once more as he clapped hands with the pixie. "Try not to let the girls to turn you into too much of a priss."

He merely rolled his eyes. "Heh. Don't worry, I won't."

Shortly after Kiyoshi had left, Tails left for his workshop in Mystic Ruins, and Knuckles back to Angel Island.

Somewhat relieved that his friends were gone, Sonic flopped back first onto his cerulean sofa once more. He sighed.

A full twenty-four hours with her. Amy Rose. It wasn't like he disliked the sakura hedgehog or anything; in fact he valued her friendship. Apart from how much she used to be a nuisance to him and the rest of the gang, she was quite a formidable opponent when she wanted to be, and was fiercely loyal to her friends. A lot of people seem to confuse his annoyance with her for him hating her.

Actually, it was the plain and simple fact that he hadn't actually spent any alone time with her. Yes, _that _alonetime. He didn't know what she liked to do in her spare time (besides hang around him), what her favorite food was, let alone what her favorite television show. It's kind of pathetic really. After almost a decade of knowing her, Sonic had never really taken it upon himself to get to know Amy Rose.

The royal blue hedgehog contemplated on this truth. Could it be possible, that the reason Amy Rose has chosen to cease her chase for love with Sonic… is because he never actually gave her a chance? He shook his head abruptly at the thought. Of course, according to Sonic, the pink hedgehog never really got to _really _know him. But then again, she could know more than what she lets on.

Sonic shrugged. "Everyday is a new beginning, right? I mean, if I really do have a …crush… on Amy, then asking her out shouldn't be so bad then." He took a huge chug on his now lukewarm cocoa. "If I'm going to pull this whole valentine thing off, then I'd better do it right…"

Little did our hero know though, just how complicated the holiday of love would be…

* * *

As stated above, this is the rewritten version of Chapter 1. I actually find this version more comical. XD

2008.3.5.

* * *

_I had a Snow Day today! Mwah! _


	2. A Chaotic Night

Let's Do This Valentine Thing Right

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

**EDIT: **More revisions, w00t!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Chaotic Night

'**CHAOTIX HEADQUARTERS**'

The teenage pixie peered up at the bold, black lettering which identified the building he was currently at. He then looked down at the torn piece of paper in his hands. It read:

_The amazing, wonderful_, _fantastic, awesome, amazin-wonderful-fantabulous Chaotix Detective Agency! Led by the fearless Charmy Bee! MWHAHAHA!!–_

_..._

_We have moved from our former location on the outskirts of Central City. Our new headquarters is located near Seaside Hill. I, rather we, hope to see you at dinner tonight. ...Please disregard Charmy's childish note... _

_Espio. _

He frowned jokingly at the sloppy letter. "This must be it."

A brisk gust of wind slapped the teenage pixie as he firmly knocked on the chestnut door. He pulled his cobalt coat closer to his peach-skinned face as small, white snowflakes sprinkled onto him like a cake. Beyond the threshold of the door, he could hear the Chaotix yelling at each other to answer the door.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal the familiar metallic green crocodile flashing his guest a dazzling smile.

"Ah, Kiyoshi! You've made it!",Vector exclaimed as he stepped aside to allow Kiyoshi in. "Right on time too. Dinner has just been set."

"That's great," Kiyoshi responded as he hung his snow-covered coat on a hanger. "You cooked, right?"

"Unfortunately!", Charmy exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face. He made a barfing expression. "Don't eat it Kiyoshi, it's _nasty. _It tastes like the food at those nursing homes."

Vector huffed. "Charmy, why you pest!"

Charmy shrugged. "It's true! Face it boss, you _suck _at cooking! I mean, the salad has brown stuff on it, the chicken is half-cooked, and there's no sugar in the Kool-Aid! How can you _not _have sugar in the Kool-Aid?!"

"_What?!", _the crocodile bellowed aghast. "_What are you–_

Kiyoshi merely chuckled nervously at the two's rather humourous argument. Charmy really knew how get on somebody's nerves...

'_Although, I do have doubts myself. I mean, Kool-Aid with no sugar? That's like pop without caffeine. Or better yet, Charmy without caffeine.' _

After a few more seconds of arguing, Vector irritably pushed pass the boisterous bee and stormed into the team's lounge room. Espio, along with the other guests, were already in there watching television, and being "tortured" from eating Vector's horrible meal. Kiyoshi and Charmy followed.

The room was rather casual. It was painted an exotic emerald green complimented with snow white boardings. A decent-sized sofa was placed against the wall with a petite coffee table distancing it from the television. A home video that Sonic and a couple of others had made last summer was currently playing.

Espio, Julie-Su, and their new friends Nagi the Cat and Ran the Rabbit currently occupied the room, and were casually enjoying the meal as the movie played. (Didn't we already establish that...?) Those "new friends" should probably be introduced; Nagi, the primrose cat with her long sky blue hair thrown up into a bun, had a rather cool yet lazy personality. The spunky tan-colored rabbit sitting beside the cat was Cream's cousin, Ran. Last November, she along with her Chao, Blue, and Nagi came to Station Square because of the city's annual Chaos Festival... that offered free ice cream. The discovery that Cream and Ran were cousins was merely a side event... as the two claimed for the last triple-scooped mint chocolate ice cream at the same time...

...

Wait a minute. Everybody was _enjoying _the meal? Kiyoshi _and _Vector almost had to catch their jaws from dropping. Vector actually cooked a decent meal?

Espio noticed the crocodile and pixie at the door, and nodded his head towards his teammate. "Hey Vector, this food isn't actually half bad," the magenta chameleon stated as he carnivorously tore into his chicken leg. "It actually came out crispy and edible, and not completely burnt and... black."

"This garden salad you prepared is good too," Nagi added. She held up the white bowl that contained the salad. "It's good to know that you just didn't pick green leaves off of the tree, drench them in ranch dressing, and called it a salad this time."

"Heh heh, thank you. _Thank you!"_, the boss of the Chaotix smiled triumphantly. He took a dramatic bow. "What else did you expect from a master chef such as myself?"

Kiyoshi smiled. "Guess your dinner was a hit after all."

"Of course it was!", he exclaimed majestically pumping his fists into the air. "Didn't I tell ya that before?"

"Um... no."

Muffled snickers could be heard from behind the two, soon revealing to belong to none other to an all to familiar mischievous bee...

"_Charmy! You little snot nosed brat!", _Vector shouted perturbed. "You said everybody hated my dinner!"

The bee merely snickered. "Who me?"

Kiyoshi frowned annoyed. _'Something told me he was lying...' _

* * *

After about ten minutes of Vector chasing Charmy throughout the HQ (and thus mutilating it in the process), and another twenty minutes to convince Charmy that a caterpillar was not going pop in his salad (which caused Nagi to vomit), the Chaotix and friends finally settled down to watch some home movies.

Currently on the video, Knuckles laid peacefully upon a giant mushroom somewhere in the dense forest of Angel Island. Why he wasn't protecting the Master Emerald at the moment is beyond anyone.

Then _literally _out of the blue, Sonic popped onto the screen flashing the audience a mischievous grin and a peace sign. The screen then zoomed into the object that the hedgehog held in his left hand; a two-liter bottle of Vernors.

"I have an idea of what that hedgehog is up to," Julie-Su stated aloud as she scooted closer to Espio.

The camera then proceeded to follow Sonic as he slowly tiptoed to the sleeping echidna. The royal blue hedgehog then cautiously opened his mouth, and began to pour the highly caffeinated pop into his body.

"Ah, I remember this now," Kiyoshi smirked. He rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. "Knuckles kept ranting to me of how he was going to murder Sonic or something like that."

Just as the last drop of the amber-colored drink dropped into the echidna's mouth, a _loud _belch erupted from the guardian, causing his nearby surroundings and even the camera to shake.

Everybody's face faulted at that reaction.

"That's classic," Charmy grinned cheekily as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Nice one Knuckles."

Ran nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised nothing fell down. His belches seem to have the power of an earthquake or something! I mean, jeez, what a pig!"

"That's disgusting," Espio scoffed. "You would think the guy would wake up when he pretty much shook the island for five seconds..."

The red violet echidna beside him cringed. "I don't think it was that dramatic..."

Sonic clamped his gloved hands over his mouth to muffle the hysterical howl of laughter that threatened to come out.

"_Sonic, quit laughing! _(Laughs) _We gotta _(Laughs) _get outta here before wakes up!" _

"What the–?! _Tails _was filming it?", Vector questioned in astonishment. "I didn't think the little nerd would be in on one of Sonic's pranks."

"Look who's calling who a nerd," Charmy muttered. "Nerd."

* * *

_Station Square Train Station- 9:33 PM _

"**Welcome to Station Square. The train departing for the Mystic Ruins will be departing shortly."**

Hence the announcement, Amy Rose hastily exited the train with the moving crowd. She hopped down onto the concrete platform and proceeded to rush out of the overpopulated train station.

The sakura hedgehog was returning from Cream the Rabbit's cottage in the Leaf Forest Zone. The young rabbit had given her a wooden basket filled with her new, special "lovey-dovey" cookies for her judgement.

"That's right, Valentines Day is tomorrow,"she murmured to herself as she continued to push through the crowds. "I was wondering why she named them her 'lovey-dovey' cookies."

The frigid reality of winter hit the hedgehog as she stepped outside of the building. Her slim body instantly began to shiver as the freezing winds swarmed around her like an invisible whirlwind. She in turn hugged her coat closer to her body, and began to hasten her pace to her apartment.

_Valentines Day also known as the holiday of love. Ha, I remember I would get so ecstatic over the day. I would literally go berserk with happiness; I bought chocolates for all of my friends, I decorated my whole house with red, pink, and white, and bought a new Valentines Day dress every year just to wear for that one frickin' day! Most importantly, however, my top priority was to get Sonic to admit his dormant love for me. _

_Of course that plan never worked. Mission failed times infinity. Heh. _

_Looking back five years ago, I guess I was quite a persistent brat. But no more of that. I figure that if the guy doesn't have any romantic feelings for me, then I guess we were just meant to be friends. I mean, if he really did 'love' me then I think he would've at least leaked some hints over what... like a decade? _

_Don't get me wrong... I still love him. There's no way that I can just throw away such a memorable crush. It's absolutely impossible. Despite that, I still decided to break away from him. (In that sense.) It was my mistake to limit my love interests to one supersonic hedgehog. My life can not be dominated by Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_Dating other guys has been somewhat of a bore though. None of them seem to really relate to my interests— and vice versa. Most of the guys I went out with always attempted to be my "sugar daddy" or something... it's annoying and sort of rude. I mean, for crying out loud, I can pay for my own two scoops of ice cream! Jeez. I admit it— I am quite picky when it comes to guys. Rouge joked that I was basing all of my decisions off of who was the closest to Sonic, personality-wise. Grr... I got so mad at her! I don't know how many times I have to lay it out to that bat! I am __over_--

'_Bam!' _

Amy hit the ice-covered sidewalk on her back, her basket of Cream's cookies thus soaring through the air. Gingerly, she rubber her sore back.

"Ow..."

A silhouette overshadowed her. "Oh my, please pardon me for my clumsiness! I-I was daydreaming and wasn't alert. I'm sorry!"

The hammer-wielding teenager had almost thought she was daydreaming as she glanced at the frantic girl. She pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"What the—?! Tikal?!"

The burnt orange echidna's eyes widened as well and was soon matched with a content smile. She was warmly dressed in a scarlet trench coat with red-patterned boots.

"Oh! Hello, Amy." She offered her hand to help the bewildered hedgehog up. "It has been quite some time since we last spoke, hasn't it?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it has!" She then gave her a quick, heartfelt hug. "What brings you to Station Square?"

"I was searching for Square and Circle fruit for the Chao back in the Chao Garden in the Mystic Ruins," she responded. "The Black Market storekeeper is out of stock, and none of the produce stores in this city seem to have any either..."

"Square and Circle fruit?", the sakura hedgehog questioned. "Oh yeah, you won't find those here. Luckily, I happen to have a stash of them back at my apartment. That is, if you would like some."

"Yes, please," Tikal nodded.

Amy flashed her a cute wink. "My apartment isn't far away. If we run, it'll only take a sec to get there!" She grasped the surprised echidna by the wrist and thus resumed her dash home.

* * *

Lenore Apartment Complex on Schaffer Avenue, Room 762 on the sixteenth floor labeled the home of Amy Rose. Various cheerful and vibrant colors colored the hedgehog's place along with rather abnormal designs being displayed. (A black and white pinstripe bathroom with pink circles randomly dispersed across the wall isn't exactly normal...)

The two teenagers briskly shed their winter attire, and made haste to the hedgehog's kitchen.

Tikal seated herself at Amy's broadly polished table, and watched patiently as her host dug aimlessly through her refrigerator.

"You know Tikal, I go the Chao Garden in the hotel by Emerald Coast quite frequently," Amy stated as she continued to search. "It's all Cream's fault, I swear. But those Chao are simply adorable, I just had to go back and see them again. Plus, they have made me more Chao saavy."

Tikal giggled. "I see. I was quite surprised that you had claimed to hold a stash of the fruit at your home. Which by the way is very nice."

"Thanks!"

The normally peaceful echidna suddenly began to drift back to her swarming, insecure thoughts. Sweat began to form on her gloved hands and forehead as she slowly rocked back and forth on her chair.

One might confuse her to be sick. Or maybe just really nervous about some upcoming event. Well, to option one– no. Option two– that's only one-fourth of the equation. She frowned inwardly. She never was good with romantic situations...

"Here ya go," Amy smiled as she handed Tikal a small sack of the nutritious Chao fruit. "I thought that I was never going to find them! They were behind the eggs. I feel so dumb. Sorry for the long wait."

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Amy."

Amy glanced at her friend questionably. Her tone was rather melancholic and lost. Her new nervous demeanor was to be noted as well.

"Um, Tikal? Are you okay? You look kind of nerv--

"I'm fine," she promptly retorted. "Please do not worry about me, Amy."

The sakura hedgehog remained unconvinced. "You don't look fine to me. Do you need any medica–

"_Have you ever been on a date?!" _

Her outburst seemed to echo throughout the apartment for a good two (and a half) minutes. What really scared Tikal was how fast Amy went from a bewildered glance to a (borderline demented) love-stricken gaze.

"Of course I have!", she practically sang out. Huge red hearts currently served as her pupils. "_Dining on the beach coast with the radiant sunset aglow, the two of us staring at each other with immense passion, moments away from an enchanting ki--_

"That sounds more like a fantasy to me," Tikal stated rather wryly. "I know you've been on plenty of dates, Amy. I would just like to know what it is like to go on one."

"Why do you ask?", Amy questioned in a coy tone. A suspicious smirk was plastered onto her face. "Who exactly do _you _have a date with?"

The spiritual echidna blushed harshly at the question.

"N-Nobody in particular..."

"Is that so?", Amy replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Well then, I'm just going to guess."

Tikal opened her mouth to protest, but Amy had already began firing questions.

"Hm... let's see. Is it Espio?"

"I think he's together with Julie-Su," Tikal stated.

"How about Shadow?"

"No, he's spending time with Rouge tomorrow."

"Well, is it Kiyoshi?"

"He's been dating Nagi for a year now, Amy. You should know that."

Amy shrugged. "Well, it can't be Tails because he's with Cream. Vector's obsessed with Cream's mom, and Charmy is going to be goofing off Cream's cousin, Ran." She brought her hand up to her chin. "Hm, I highly doubt that it's Sonic–

She cast a rather menacing glance to her already intimidated guest. "Sonic's not your date... is he?"

Tikal frantically shook her head a definite "no". Amy looked somewhat relieved. That expression was quickly replaced by a familiar smirk.

"Well then, who else could it be but... Knuckles?"

The burnt orange echidna's cheeks immediately flushed a deep red, accompanied by a small, shy grin.

"Well, am I right?", the persistent hedgehog questioned anxiously. "I can't think of anyone else. Unless it's... Big."

Tikal's face faulted at that last remark.

"It's Knuckles...", she shyly replied. "He invited me to spend the day with him up on Angel Island. He was quite bashful when asking me though..."

"Oh! You have a date with Knuckles?", Amy squealed. "How romantic! Never knew the guy could be such a Romeo."

"Amy," Tikal stated. "Do you have a valentine?"

The sakura hedgehog cast her friend a bewildered glance. "Wha–? A valentine? Well, I, uh..."

"You don't have one, do you?", the echidna frowned.

Amy shook her vigorously. "So what if I don't? It's not the end of the world if you don't have some man to mooch of for a whole day. I mean, jeez–

Tikal had kneeled down in front of the fuming girl. "Do you still have feelings for him, Amy?"

"No," she responded rather hastily. The hedgehog bit her bottom lip and placed both of her hands on the bottoms of each seat. "Well... sort of. Not really." The burnt orange echidna cast her a suggestive glance. Amy snorted. "I don't like him that way anymore, okay?"

Tikal merely chuckled as she reached for her bag of Chao fruit, and as she made her way to her coat and boots. Amy cast her a questionable glare.

"What's so funny?"

She continued her silent laughter as she proceeded to lace up her boots. "Oh, it's nothing," the echidna finally replied. "I just find your relationship with him rather... humourous. Humourous in the sense that you both are really stubborn..."

"Huh?", Amy questioned confused. She huffed. "What do you mean by _humourous? _And about Sonic and I being stubborn? What's that about? I told you already, _I don't like him that way anymore!" _

The burnt orange echidna only giggled as she exited the hedgehog's home. Amy huffed once more.

"Ha ha. Who would've thought Tikal to be the funny one?", the seventeen-year-old wryly stated as she glanced at her stove clock. "A little past ten, eh? I thought it was lat—

_Knock! Knock!_

A rap of thunderous knocking upon the door suddenly echoed throughout Amy's home. One would've thought it was a stampede of animals (or something) trying to break in, or... it was probably Knuckles who probably end up "accidentally" knocking down the "feeble" door because "he didn't know his own strength." Nevertheless, Amy still questioned the culprit for her newfound headache.

"Who is it?",the sakura hedgehog asked rather irritably as she opened the door. "If this is Knuckles, I swear, if I find as much as a _scratch _on my door, I'm gonna—

If it wasn't for the random dime that just happened to roll through the door, an all too familiar basket of "lovey-dovey" cookies would've definitely squared her in the face. Too bad her 300 dollar stack of china vase took the hit.

The pink hedgehog at moment literally had flames emitting from her body, along with streams of smoke fuming from her nostrils.

"_Those cookies tasted like shit!" _

"_Yeah, keep 'em to yourself next time!" _

"_You at least could've given some ranch to make it somewhat edible!" _

"_Go away!", _Amy bellowed as she slammed the door. "Ugh, some nerve they've got. And I had that vase for free, damn it..." She glanced at the wooden basket that now held only one "lovey-dovey" cookie. ...Well actually, it was ragged sugar cookie coated with pink and red sugar. Absent-mindedly, she took a small bit of the cookie... only to spit it right back out.

"Ugh!", the sakura hedgehog exclaimed disgusted. "This cookie taste like baking soda and salt... it's nasty!" Her disturbed glance shifted to her kitchen. "However, nothing like some ranch to add some flavor to this cookie!"

* * *

Alright peeps, this is the revised version of Chapter 2. It's about a page longer than the original. I hope you caught the new gimmicks I threw in there. (gets hit by a computer) I'm getting to work on Missing Out Chapter 16, _leave me alone damn it! _XD

2008.5.18.

_

* * *

__Oh, how I can't wait until May 2009... when I graduate from my wretched school... _

* * *


	3. Crank Dat Hedgehog

Lets Do This Valentine Thing Right

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © Sonic Team and SEGA

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crank Dat Hedgehog 

Today was the day.

Yes, the day that should have happened two chapters ago. Valentines Day.

Today was also the day Sonic the Hedgehog planned to commit the impossible; he was finally going to ask Amy Rose out. After all, he did promise himself that he would.

And so, not going back on his word, the "sly" hedgehog followed his soon-to-be valentine into the hotel's Chao Garden (as well as being bombarded by his numerous fan girls, him being distracted by a stray chili dog vendor, and…more fan girls), where she obviously went to care for the Chao. When and why Amy even began to take care of Chao is beyond everyone.

But all of that was an hour ago.

"And I'm still behind this dumb bush," Sonic fussed to himself.

He peered through the grizzly bundles of leaves to watch the girl he pursued: a pink-furred hedgehog with newly-grown, long quills that cascaded down to her hips, accompanied with a pair of dazzling jade-emerald orbs. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a red bubble vest over it, along with jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Sonic took note of Amy's new sense of fashion, and personally was glad that she ditched the red halter dress. Nowadays, he would always see her in a different outfit everyday that complimented her new mature style. The wannabe spy would never admit it, but she looked good to him in any ensemble.

Noticing that he was staring at his elusive target a little too lovingly, he tore his gaze away from her, and began to curse himself.

"This is so aggravating! I mean, for crying out loud, this is Amy we're talking about! I'm just going to ask her to go on a date with me, not friggin' have sex with her."

At that last thought, the speedster's mind was immediately littered with inappropriate images of him and Amy… doing things they shouldn't be doing. A bright red colored his face. Even the good guys weren't immune to the horrible doings of hormones.

Again, he scoffed, "Still, I don't know I can't just go up to her and ask—

"Ask me what?"

Slowly, Sonic reluctantly turned to see Amy kneeling beside him. He cringed at her childish grin, obviously embarrassed that he had been caught. And even more so that he didn't even sense her come his way.

"A-Amy? Where the--? You were just over there, and--! Ah, just forget it…"

Amy giggled at the blue hedgehog's frustration, as he huffed annoyed.

Said hedgehog glared at her impatiently.

"What's so funny?"

"Sonic, you're ridiculous," the sakura-colored hedgehog stated, still giggling slightly. "I mean, I've seen you do stupid things, but this cuts the cake."

"What do you mean?" he smirked, acting as though he didn't know what she was talking about.

The female hedgehog cast him a blank stare.

"First off, you're a horrible spy. So bad, you put Rouge to shame." Sonic pretended to be offended by her sarcastic tone. "How could you even think that I didn't notice you? With all of those girls screaming your name, I would not be surprised if someone all the way in Westopolis heard _'Sonic, I love you!'_ ten million times."

The Blue Blur slouched onto the crisp grass even more, with a dumbfounded look on his face. He knew those damned fangirls blew his cover. Her being wryness definitely didn't help much with his bruised ego.

"Okay, so what if you knew I was following you? Big deal," Sonic scoffed. "But if you really did 'notice' me, then how come you didn't notice me behind these bushes?"

Almost menacingly, Sonic glared at her for her witty comeback. A big, cocky smile was plastered on his face while she only cast him another blank stare.

After a few seconds, Sonic assumed victory.

"Ha! I knew it! It's because you didn't—

"It's because you talk to yourself," Amy smirked coolly before lightly bashing him in the head with her Long Hammer. "Idiot."

Refusing to admit defeat, Sonic merely grunted, folded his arms, and turned away from Amy.

The seventeen-year-old rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behavior.

"Oh, come on Sonic, you know I was just joking around." She chuckled a bit when she saw that he still hadn't turned her way. He was such a stubborn brat! "Stop being such a sore loser."

Grinning slightly, Sonic turned back around to his pink-furred girl.

"Yeah, I know."

Amy beamed brightly at his remark.

"Hey, Sonic. It's almost eleven. Let's go catch some breakfast or something. I haven't ate anything since yesterday afternoon!"

Now it was Sonic's turn to get wry mouth.

"What? Not you, Ms. To-stay-healthy-and-fit-I-have-to-eat-a-healthy-three-meals-a-day-everyday?"

"Shut up," the hotheaded hedgehog retorted, pulling out her Long Hammer as a warning. Sonic was unfazed by the threat. She then looked away nervously. "You, uh, you don't want to know…"

Her thoughts were drifted back to the previous night, after the horrible experience of tasting Cream's cookies.

"_I still have that disgusting taste in my mouth…"_

"Well, anyway. Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Okay, we can go to— wait." Amy stared at her hasty friend in disbelief. Sure, he had declined to accompany her breakfast before, but never so blatantly. Cholericly, she tightened the handle of her sturdy hammer. Sonic had been a jerk to her before, but she wouldn't allow it today. Not on Valentines Day! "What do you mean, _no?_"

Sonic maintained his cool composure and flashed her his trademark smirk. Casually, he wagged a gloved finger in her face.

"Temper, temper," the royal blue hedgehog snickered. "I'll go with you on one condition."

Amy frowned and folded her arms across her chest impatiently. Sonic chose to ignore her sour attitude. She always did have an attitude problem.

But that's just what he liked about her. After all, he was known as the dude with a 'tude himself.

"And that is?"

"You have to spend the whole day with me."

"As in what?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"…A date?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

Amy's stern frown quickly melted into a shocked expression. She could feel her heart thump rapidly within her chest. And it didn't help that a deep crimson blush was enveloping her normally beige muzzle.

…_Wow. Just wow. Did Sonic… just ask me out on a date? The same Sonic who treated the word like some sort of taboo? I- I did not see this coming. And here I thought the guy didn't like me as anything more than as a friend… at least that's what it seemed like to me. I couldn't be as dense as him. _

_But, still. What to do, what to do? _

"Well?" Sonic smirked confidently, as if leaning toward her would automatically cause her to blurt out her answer.

"Hm, whatever," Amy finally retorted, flashing the proud hedgehog her own sly smirk. "I _guess_ I'll take you up on your offer… but you better make it worthwhile."

Yeah, she was playing it cool. But, she couldn't let Sonic know that he still had that effect on her. How lame would that be?

Laughing heartily, Sonic merely stood up, and held out his hand for his valentine to grab.

"You won't regret it."

* * *

Sonic and Amy decided to dine at a small, local restaurant near Casinopolis for breakfast. Both agreed that it was best to go for regular meal oppose to going to one of the more luxurious, elegant restaurants that surrounded it. …Along with the fact that neither of them had much money on them.

…Yet, one would think that the supersonic hedgehog that saved their city countless amounts of time would be able to get a free meal anywhere he wanted. Just saying.

Anyway.

They sat on the outside patio of the restaurant, both apparently unaffected by the frigid temperatures surrounding them. A few other couples were out as well. Luckily, a huge green umbrella shielded the customers, tables, and chairs from the light snowfall.

A young, amiable teenage cat dressed in a plain yet presentable red waitress dress, along with a blue winter coat, approached their table.

Sonic groaned as he watched the cat approach the, and held up his hand as if he were waving to someone.

"Five, four…"

"Sonic?" Amy questioned, peeking up from texting on her cell phone. "What are you--?"

"Three, two…"

"H-Hi!" the waitress greeted timidly, as she handed the two their menus. The girl looked no older than fifteen-years-old. "I'm Maiya… and I'll be your—

"I'll have about ten chilidogs and a glass Coke please," Sonic stated, as he carelessly handed her back his menu.

"Sonic!" Amy hissed. "Don't be rude!"

"No, it's alright!" Maiya exclaimed, as she hurriedly wrote down Sonic's order. "Ten chilidogs and a Coke, right?"

"A _glass _Coke."

"Right." She nodded. "And for you, miss?"

Amy skimmed over the menu. "Uh… I'll have the full order of French Toast with cinnamon and powdered sugar," she replied, handing over her menu as well. "With a cappuccino."

Maiya furiously scribbled onto her notepad. "W-Would that be all?"

"Yes."

The waitress blushed immensely as she stole a glance at Sonic before retreating back inside with their orders.

Once the submissive cat was out of sight, Sonic released a bored sigh, kicking his feet up on the railing of the white gate that surrounded the building.

"I'm surprised she didn't do it yet," he muttered.

Amy cast the relaxed hedgehog a curious look. She absently wondered why he was being so impolite, and why their waitress was so bashful.

"Do what?"

"It happens every year…"

This irked the pink hedgehog. She no longer had the patience to put up with his nonchalant attitude. It was getting annoying!

"Sonic." He now looked away from her as if he was in deep thought. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Maiya ran back up to their table, and slammed her hands down onto the table, thus knocking Sonic out of his chair.

"Ack?" the royal blue hedgehog yelped confused as he hit the ground.

"_Sonic!" _the tan-colored cat squealed ecstatically, apparently oblivious to the fact that she knocked him out his chair. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh my gosh!_ I can't _believe_ that I'm in your _presence, _you're so _hot!" _She released a girlish squeal. "Please, please, _please, _you've got to take a picture with me!"

Sonic, who just now getting situated back into his seat, shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and let out a small chuckle.

"Eh, I'd love to, but—

Amy glanced the Blue Blur in both amusement and disbelief. All of this time, he was just reluctant to take a simple picture… with a fan? The pink-furred hedgehog smirked inwardly to herself, as a devious plan began to brew within her head…

"Don't worry about it, he's just a little camera shy," Amy stated with feigned kindness. Sonic shot her a glare. She really was laying the sugar on thick. "Besides, you wouldn't want to take a picture with a hedgehog who has been sitting in dirt and grass for over an hour."

"Oh, but he's only that much sexier when he's dirty."

Both Amy and Sonic had to cringe at that.

"Did I mention he reeks and didn't take a shower today?"

Maiya scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Now, that's nasty." She slowly backed away from the hedgehogs. "I'll be back with your food."

At her leave, the pink demon let out a mock evil laugh as Sonic cast her a cross look.

"Was that necessary?"

"Oh, quit being such a baby," Amy teased, lightly shoving him in the shoulder. "I stopped the girl from going all ga-ga over you, didn't I!"

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonic! Quick, Rouge! Let's go over there and go ga-ga over him!"

Sonic and Amy looked around, both wondering where that hideous female voice came from. They soon saw Shadow and Rouge hopping over the petite gate and over to where they sat.

"Didn't think you would be the funny man, Shadow," Sonic stated wryly.

"It wasn't my idea," the crimson-streaked hedgehog countered, holding his hand out to Rouge. "Hand it over."

"Fine," the busty, ivory bat laughed as she placed a fifty-dollar bill in the hedgehog's palm. She flashed a cheeky grin to the blue one. "Having girl troubles already, Sonic?"

Sonic snorted, "Heh, what do you think? This pink furball is already a handful." That comment was rewarded with another bash to head with the Long Hammer.

"I didn't expect to see you out and about this early, Rouge," Amy stated. It was a little strange that the dark couple would even be awake this late in the morning. Usually, about this time, the two would just now be waking up. It was mystery what those two spent doing all night. Mm-hm, oh yeah. This is rated T. Oops. "I thought you and Shadow were going to double up with Kiyoshi and Nagi?"

"We _were," _the jewel thief scoffed, staring daggers toward Shadow. "But _some_ certain wise-ass decided to be—

"Ahem." Shadow coughed loudly to interrupt his girlfriend.

Sonic shot a sly yet curious look toward his doppelganger. He was lookin' awfully guilty right now..

"You didn't do anything _bad_, did you Shadow?"

Already annoyed, Shadow sighed irritably. He figured he might as well tell the stupid story before Sonic got childish and would start to annoy him to no ends. Either that or Rouge would tell it for him. And she always took things _way_ out of context.

"You really want to know what happened, eh?" the ebony hedgehog questioned.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure. I mean, it can't be that bad…can it? "

"_Is_ it that bad?" Amy whispered to Rouge.

The poor bat just face palmed.

* * *

_Shadow and Rouge were inside of the local music store, SS Music Station, in search of this CD Shadow has been nagging Rouge about for the longest. _

"_I didn't even know that you were into music, Shadow," Rouge admitted, as she followed him throughout the endless aisles of CDs and electronics. "I mean, the last place I'd expect the almighty Ultimate Life Form to be at is some CD shop" _

"_Well, I got my own theme song, don't I?" the black hedgehog snapped. _

_His voluptuous partner merely threw her hands up in feigned defeat, flashing him a casual grin. _

"_Oo, looks like someone missed snack time today." _

"_Shut up, Rouge." _

_The seductive jewel thief snickered as she continued to follow her irritable boyfriend around the dense music store. It was her personal pride and joy to aggravate the crap out of him. And that was only because she knew she could get away with it. Heh. Lucky her. She didn't have to face the wrath of his AK-47._

_However, Rouge was beginning to get a little restless. They've been through just about every genre. R&B, Alternative, Pop, Gospel… just about everything! She hoped Shadow hadn't forgot that they were supposed to meet up with Kiyoshi and Nagi at Casino Park in about an hour. The huntress was in the mood for some gambling! Just what was this CD Shadow wanted so bad?  
_

"_Aha!" Shadow suddenly exclaimed. "I've finally found it!"_

"_Finally," Rouge grunted, covering her ears from his abrupt outburst. _

_She looked around, and noticed that they were now in the "Hip Hop/Rap" section. _

'_Hip-Hop/Rap? Shadow's into hip hop? I mean, he's black and everything, but this is kind of taking it to an extreme. Besides, I thought only Knuckles was into that kind stuff.'_

"_Look," Shadow smirked as he shoved the black CD case in her face. _

_Rouge lightly pushed the CD out of her face, read it, and immediately had trouble keeping her composure. She merely shook her head at her beau, and covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laugh. _

"_What's so funny?" the so-called Ultimate Life Form questioned. His girlfriend did have a tendency to laugh at random things. _

"_You've got to be kidding me," the well-endowed bat chuckled, as she delicately held the CD in her hands. "You've—You've been whining for the past week and a half for a Soulja Boy CD?"_

_Shadow nodded. _

"_Yeah," he answered flatly. "Is there a problem?" _

"_No, no," Rouge smirked, failing miserably in her attempts to bit back her laughter. "I didn't know you liked to 'crank dat superman', Shadow." _

"_Yeah. I do it every night in the mirror when you're not looking." _

"_Okay, that's creepy and all… but this shit cost $14.99! I'm not paying that much for some CD that I can just come and steal later for free!" _

_Shadow just stared blankly at her. _

"_So are you going to buy it?"_

"…"

_Suddenly, a short, old man ran up to the couple in a rage, and rudely began to poke Shadow in the chest with his broom. _

"_You! You're that black hedgehog who stole those CDs yesterday!" _

_The ebony hedgehog replied crossly, "Old man, I wasn't even in this store of yours yesterday. Now, kindly, stop poking me in the—_

"_Nuh-uh! Nope! You're not going to fool me with that old trick again!" the eccentric man exclaimed. And in a quick motion, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed three obvious numbers. No, it's not 1-2-3. _

"_Shadow," Rouge muttered quietly, as she tugged on his arm. "This old man is crazy! Drop the CD and let's go before he calls the cops or something!"_

"_What?" Shadow cried out in disbelief. "Hell no, the CD stays!" _

"_Shadow, drop the CD!" the bat hissed, urgency evident in her tone. "We'll come back, and—_

"_Police! Police!" the man wailed over his phone. "That damn black hedgehog is back stealing my CDs! Get over here quick!" _

"_Shit!" _

"_Hahahaha!" the manager cackled victoriously. Crazy was more like it. "You're not going to get away this time hedgehog!" _

_Without hesitation, Shadow seized Rouge by arm, gripped the CD in his mouth, and pulled out an all too recognizable green emerald. _

"_Chaos Control!" _

_

* * *

  
_

"Too bad right when we reappeared like a block away from the store, Shadow landed on the actual culprit. They like looked at each other for a quick second, and then the guy just up and stole the CD from him," Rouge added with a wry laugh. If he was not going to take her to Casino Park, then she was damn sure going to make fun of him not getting his damn CD. As if she was going to buy it anyway.

"Oh, I'll get that CD back," the striped hedgehog muttered under his breath. "I'll be crankin' my superman over that bastard's grave…"

Sonic and Amy exchanged bewildered glances.

"So..." Sonic murmured, turning to Rouge. "Did you ever buy the CD?"

'_Wham!' _

"I was just asking an honest question, jeez!" Sonic cried out as he rubbed the new, big lump on his head.

Amy huffed, as she stored her Long Hammer back in its special place. "More like a stupid question."

"Ha! _I'm_ stupid? Who's the one going around bashing everybody on the head with some _stupid _hammer?"

"The only one being bashed is you, genius! And my hammer is _not_ stupid!"

Now it was Shadow and Rouge's turn to be confused.

"Well this is a first. Sonic and Amy actually arguing," the sultry bat remarked, who appeared to be amused at their petty dispute. "And before, little ol' Amy wouldn't dare to call her beloved Sonic stupid."

Shadow nodded, as he chewed on one of Sonic's chilidogs.

"Looks like both of them missed snack time…"

* * *

**EDIT EDIT: **Forgot I already revised this. Oops! Just included changed a few new things 'cause I was bored. Hint: Notice the title change.

**EDIT: **

This is the edited version of Chapter 3: _What Just Happened? _Yeah, yeah, I know. I used that corny ol' McDonald's joke. I only thought it was funny because they sounded so stupid saying it. XD

And as I said before, the whole situation was sort of based on this one incident that happened with my friends and I… well like a couple of years ago. The only difference was that the CD was Omarion's latest album at the time ("Ice Box", "Entourage", you know.), and that we didn't have to Chaos Control out of the scene… we actually persuaded the manager that we weren't the criminals he thought we were. I mean, _come on._ The guy mistook us for being a part of some street gang because we were all wearing dark colors. What the hell is that supposed to mean. See, it's stupid shit like that that makes me glad that I have my iPod.

As always, I always like the improved version of my works better than thee previous ones. Otherwise, I wouldn't have to improve them in the first place. But I know, and you probably know, that I mainly do it because I'm either bored out of my mind, or because I need to get some sort of motivation to finish whatever chapter I'm on for Missing Out. Meh. It all turns good all the same, so whatever.

I'll revise the next chapter whenever I friggin' get around to it.

* * *

_2010. 2. 11. 5:47 PM _


	4. My Perfect Valentine

Lets Do This Valentine Thing Right

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © Sonic Team and SEGA

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Well, ain't that a bitch. I get ready to upload this story, right on Valentine's Day as I promised... and the screen goes 'INTERNET CONNECTION DISABLED'. I had a Snow Day and everything... and the fucking internet was disabled. I was so pissed. Well here I am now with Chapter 4, the fourth and final chapter of this story. Here it goes.

**Chapter Four: My Perfect Valentine**

After breakfast, Sonic, still determined to make this day long date with Amy go smooth, decided they should go to the movies.

"The movies?" Amy repeated, clinging her red jacket closer to her as a brisk, wintry wind whipped across her. "What exactly did you want to see?"

Sonic shrugged. "Ah, I don't know..." he murmured. "Maybe some action flick or something. You?"

"Well, I was thinking of that _'Sunset Paradise' _film." Amy replied, with a dreamy, romantic expression on her face. "You know, the one when the girl yearns for her long lost lover to return to her over the horizon and–

"Ugh, you want me to sit through **that **chick flick?!" the royal blue hedgehog winced. "Amy, that's gotta be one of the most cheesiest films out there!"

Amy irritably rolled her eyes and flashed her date an intimidating glare.

"What would you know about romance anyways?"

"A lot more than _that_ movie!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!" Sonic exclaimed triumphantly. "You know what, skip the movies. I know a place we could go that's _ten times _more romantic than this place."

"Really?" the sakura-colored hedgehog asked a bit curious. "Where are you going to take me?"

Sonic playfully put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

"No more words." he said with a wink.

With that, he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and sped off through the city, leaving a neon blue trail in his path... and a lot of colorful language from the pedestrians and drivers he passed by.

_A few moments later..._

Over the years, Amy had gotten quite used to being held in Sonic's arms so comfortably. Although, most of the time, she was just in this position when Sonic had to come to her rescue and they were fleeing the scene.

Despite this being one of the only times she has ever been held by him when they were _not _in danger, she still throughly enjoyed it. The harsh, arctic winds felt like a brisk spring breeze when going at the speed Sonic was going.

A small, cute grin appeared on her face, along with a light rosy blush.

"Having fun?"

"I guess."

Sonic made a fake frown, but that quickly turned into a mischievous smirk.

"You're not having any fun, Ames?" he said in a pouting, mocking voice, as loosened his grip around Amy.

Amy screeched and snapped her arms around Sonic's neck, making him laugh even more.

"Sonic, you ass!" Amy hissed, as she punched him in the chest. "I could've fell!"

"Ah, shut up with you're complaining." the royal blue hedgehog retorted, rolling his eyes and snickering. "And close your eyes..."

Amy flashed him a questionable look.

"Why?"

He chuckles lightly. "Because I want the place I'm taking you to be a surprise."

Reluctantly, Amy closed her eyes despite her persistent curiosity to open them right back up.

'_Why do I get the strange feeling he's up to something mischievous?'_

Too bad her suspicion was right. With a sly smirk, the blue speedster notably increased his speed, causing him to hold his firm around his valentine even tighter. Sonic continued to run on the jagged, snow-covered grounds of the wintry grasslands in the Mystic Ruins.

To Amy, it felt as though she was on an airplane steadily accelerating to push off into the air.

The end of the cliff was near, yet all Sonic could do was let out an excited laugh, running to the point that he literally _was _a blue blur.

Amy had her here eyes still closed, but couldn't help but wonder where exactly Sonic could be taking her... outside?

'_What could possibly be this fascinating in the middle of this winter wonderland?! Where the hell is he–_

"Here we go!" he exclaimed as he leapt into the air.

The sakura-colored hedgehog suddenly felt as though she was riding on the front seat of some monster roller coaster, the speeding ride rapidly going down the monstrous hill. Only difference was she was going up.

Sonic's emerald green scarf whipped Amy's face lightly, the shredded threads at the bottom gently tickling her beige muzzle which was slightly red from the cold.

How desperately she wanted to just snap her eyes open and gaze at the light shades of blue in the sky showering the soft, white snow onto the earth. Yet... she didn't want to ruin Sonic's surprise.

Sonic's grin grew even bigger as they went higher into the air. This was exactly what he yearned for. Freedom. Just to be able to live life without a care or worry in the world. Even if gliding in the air like this was momentary... it was worth it. Every last second of it.

A cluster of pines, evergreens, and a few colossal-sized mushrooms appeared on the land he was about to "land" on.

"All good things must come to an end eventually, I guess."

* * *

"Amy. Amy, come on. Wake up... you can open your eyes now." 

Amy opened her eyes in a catlike manner, stretching her arms widely.

"Ow!"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry...not." She playfully stuck her tongue out at her annoyed date. "So Sonic, where exactly are we?"

In all honesty, the place they were wasn't all that much different than what the scene was back in the Mystic Ruins. Same snow littered ground, same tall, sturdy trees dancing with the cold winds, same... well the giant mushrooms were different at least.

"Place is cool isn't it?" Sonic beamed, jumping up on a mushroom. "I come here a lot to relax."

Amy cast him a funny frown. "Sonic, isn't this place... Angel Island?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it's kind of rude to just pop up on his island like this?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Knux's all the way in his hut somewhere near the Master Emerald Altar... he doesn't have a clue that we're here."

Amy sighed. "You know Knuckles is going to throw a fit if he finds us here."

"Well, you said you wanted to go somewhere romantic didn't you?" Sonic questioned, placing his chin on the palm of his gloved hand. "You wanted me to take me someplace more romantic than that cheesy '_Sunset Paradise_' shit."

"Actually, you just said you knew a place that was _ten times_ more romantic than that movie, and just took me here." Amy retorted with a coy grin. "Although I have to admit Sonic... this place is pretty tranquil. "

"And romantic?" he asked, in a childish voice.

"Yeah that too."

Sonic smiled, content at her response. He hopped down from the mushroom and in front of her.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back."

Amy stood there flabbergasted as he ran off into the dense forest, leaving behind a trail of neon blue light.

She slumped onto nearby long, and placed her head onto her palms, gazing at her surroundings. The place wasn't really romantic in sense of the moonlight basking its warm glow upon the two lovers, their reflection wavily shown in the midnight waters as the pair lean in for a final, romantic kiss... not that scenario could even take place due to it's in the middle of winter.

It was very natural and calm, with small, moist emerald plants sprouting from the thick layers of the icy, white snow. The trees and the giant mushrooms also glistened with the crystalline ice. Very much in contrast from what she was used to Station Square.

'_Drip.'_

Amy glanced at the snowflake that had landed on her nose and watched melt and trickle down her cheek. One might have mistaken it for a tear.

"Didn't think I would be here for Valentines Day." she chuckled. "Let alone on a date with Sonic."

She chuckled some more.

"Jeez, look at me. I've gotten over Sonic five years ago... yet I still get all emotional just hearing his name. I'm pathetic. I just can't get over you... can I, Sonic?"

Unbeknownst to her, Sonic was standing behind her, holding a single crimson rose, decorated with multiple ice crystals.

"I've been playing it cool this whole time, trying to act though I was uninterested in Sonic...but I have to admit... it was pretty cute when he followed me all the way to the Chao Garden. And how 'smooth' he thought he was asking me out, that was so funny. He even paid for both mine and his own meals at breakfast... that was a first. And now this." She paused for a minute to stand up and gaze into the February sky. "Makes me a little curious as to why he wanted to hang out with me so suddenly. And I swear, it better not be one of those shitty, _'Because I haven't realized what I had until you left me' _lines, because if it is I swear–

"Then it's a good reason, that isn't my reason."

Amy quickly turned around to face her date.

"Sonic?!"

"Amy..." the royal blue hedgehog muttered, stepping closer to her. "The reason I asked you out on this date wasn't for any joke or bribe or anything like that. I actually wanted to spend time with you, ya know, hang out."

Amy giggled a little as Sonic playfully shoved her in the shoulder.

"Amy, I know when we were younger that you thought I wasn't really interested in you and thought of you as just extra weight and a nuisance. Well, at times Amy to be quite honest... you were just extra weight and well... a nuisance. But I still am grateful for all you have done for me over the years. I'm just not one to–

"Show your undying thanks to someone." Amy finished, slightly sporting a casual smirk. "Sonic, I understand. I've always known you were grateful for not only the things I've done, but what everybody has done for you."

Sonic smiled. "Amy, over the years, I've grown sort of... well... a crush on you. When you stopped chasing me, I didn't take that as a offence. If anything, it made me respect you more. It showed me you've realized how I uncomfortable I felt whenever you would glomp me and cuddle me to death... it showed me that you weren't some mindless fangirl like that one cat chick back at the restaurant. It showed me that you actually respected me as a friend."

Amy grinned shyly, as a crimson blush began to color her already red cheeks.

"Sonic, I've always respected you, you know that."

"Yeah, but you don't know what I'm bout to say to you."

Amy cocked an eye towards him. "Say what?"

Sonic merely smirked as he suddenly grasped her around the waist, and pulled the sakura-colored hedgehog closer to him, kissing her ear lightly.

"Out of all the girls I've met Amy, you're the one with most purest, honest heart... along with a lot of beauty and sarcasm. You're my perfect valentine, Amy Rose..."

Before Amy even had a chance to digest all what Sonic had whispered to her, had already laid his lips on top of hers, engaging her in her first kiss... with Sonic anyways. She could feel his tongue gliding all in the insides of her lips and mouth, their tongues intertwining with each other in a vicious battle.

In reality, they were only kissing for only a few minutes, but to them, it felt as though it was an eternity. An everlasting tranquility with just the two of them being held in each other's embrace forever.

It seemed as though nothing could possibly ruin this romantic moment...

"Baby, baby turn the lights off let's get naked!" a squeaky, childish voice sang out.

"Charmy, shut up!!" a more masculine voice scowled. "You're gonna get us caught!"

Sonic and Amy abruptly broke apart from their kiss and each other, eyeing their surroundings warily.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Sonic yelled out, still standing on guard.

"Or else, we'll have to come bring you out ourselves!" Amy scoffed, holding her massive Long Hammer in her hands.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter erupted from all around them.

"What?" Sonic and Amy said bewildered.

The whole gang: Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, Rouge, the Chaotix, Julie-Su, Kiyoshi, Nagi, and Ran all came out from behind the trees, howling of laughter as they approached the hedgehog couple.

"W-What the hell?!" Sonic questioned flabbergasted. "Where the hell did you all come from?!"

Knuckles flashed his rival an ominous smirk."Well, when I was up on the altar with Tikal, we saw a blue blur up in the air and land somewhere in the forest parts of the island. Wasn't really hard to tell it was you and obviously Amy."

Tikal giggled. "That's right."

"Around the same time, Rouge and I stopped up here for a quick chat, when Knuckles and Tikal told us that you and Amy were somewhere on this island." Shadow added, smirking evilly as well. "So what better to do than to pull a prank on you."

Sonic glared at the ebony hedgehog. "Asshole."

Shadow stuck up the 'finger' at him. "Faker."

"If only we known how intimate you two were going to be, we would've left you two alone." Kiyoshi grinned slyly, eyeing the now blushing Sonic and Amy. "So instead, we just taped it all on camera."

"**_You_** **_what?!_**"

Everyone bust out laughing again at the couple's humourous outburst. Even Sonic and Amy themselves started to crack up after a while.

Tails and Charmy teasingly waved the tape in the hands.

"Two words, Sonic." Tails grinned, as he playfully stuck his tongue out on him. "You Tube."

**Well this it. The end of the story. You like? I hope so. This story has helped me in developing a whole lot of crazy yet more serious ideas for my other story, _Missing Out_. So expect the next chapter for that to be coming real soon. Believe it!**

**Peace out from Detroit.**


End file.
